A charge pump typically employs switched capacitor(s) for voltage conversion. For example, a voltage doubler type charge pump typically operates as follows. During a first phase, a flying capacitor is switched to sample a voltage, e.g., the voltage between the power supplies. During a second phase, the flying capacitor is switched so that the bottom terminal of the flying capacitor is coupled to the power supply voltage, and the top terminal is connected to the output capacitor. Accordingly, the voltage doubler provides an output voltage that is greater than the supply voltage.